Love & More Love
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Little snippets between the fiery cat and the collected rat. Yuki/Kyou.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Done for the One Sentence challenge on yaoi_sentences on Livejournal. I know some of them aren't one sentences, but that's ok. There are 49 more words. I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters portrayed here. I hope you like these!**

**-x-**

**[[Passion]]**

Yuki never thought he would have this much passion in fighting the cat, until it rewarded him with hot, angry sex afterwards.

**[[Trouble]]**

When he asked for help, Kyou didn't meant it literally. Now, the costumes were torn to shreds and Yuki wasn't going to be happy about it.

**[[Red]]**

He hadn't really take into account at how red Kyou's eyes were. But after falling face first on top of the other boy, Yuki realize they were like shining rubies.

**[[Give]]**

It was a give and take relationship. And well, they both took more than they could give.

**[[Sick]]**

Kyou hated rainy days, they made him sick to his stomach. Yuki praised for this momentous occasion as it left the cat weak and helpless.

**[[Lost]]**

Fangirls all say they lose themselves in the Prince's eyes, but Kyou beg to differ. He was always lost in the rat's kisses instead.

**[[Nostalgia]]**

They both remember it as if it was yesterday, their fights of hatred was always destructive. But now, it was their love that was doing destructive things to the Sohma family.

**[[Future]]**

Yuki and Kyou didn't know what the future would hold for them with Akito around the bend, but they hope it would result with them being together for all eternity.

**[[Bound]]**

Kyou knew that they were bound to have setbacks, but he didn't know that it almost costed their lives.

**[[Fall]]**

All Yuki knew as he made the pact with the cat, was that if Kyou fell through the cracks, he would be the one to help him .

**[[Fluff]]**

Kyou never ceases to surprise him with a bouquet of flowers on every Valentine's Day.

**[[Anxiety]]**

Kyou could feel his anxiety build up as Graduation day came close. He had to tell Yuki. But how?

**[[Hungry]]**

When Yuki offered to make a quick snack for his hungry kitten one day, Kyou had to make an excuse to eat out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next 12 words. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Feel]]**

The feel of their hands clasped together, reminded them that they'll never be seperated.

**[[Curse]]**

Yuki didn't like that his cat was cursed, but it made him who he was, so he'd have to accept that.

**[[Urgent]]**

Nothing was urgent to Yuki, except his freedom to love the cat.

**[[Silence]]**

People say silence is golden. Yuki disagreed, he'd hate for the cat to be silent while he was doing naughty things to him.

**[[Poison]]**

Love was their poison and in the end, it resulted in their deaths.

**[[Heat]]**

The heatwave struck Tokyo and the only thing cooling Kyou's and Yuki's body were sweat and a bucketful of ice cubes.

**[[Secrets]]**

Their relationship together was a positive in their eyes, because it meant no one will know of their secret.

**[[Discovery]]**

On one of their midnight trysts, Kyou discovered Yuki's one weakspot; his ears.

**[[Desire]]**

The desire to devour each other was overwhelming. Haru was brought in to break them up before the mall became their playground.

**[[Wet]]**

It was hard to swallow when Yuki came out of the shower, wet and delectable.

**[[Alcohol]]**

Both Kyou and Yuki came tumbling into Shigure's house completely drunken, their choice of alcohol? Champagne.

**[[Fantasy]]**

Every guy's fantasy was for their significant other to dress up as a maid. Yuki had other plans, his fantasies consisted of the cat in a nurse's outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third part and another 12 words. Hope you like this batch! Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Dizzy]]**

The intoxication of their needy desire, sent them dizzy with heat.

**[[Cold]]**

The cold breeze seeped into his bones as he knelt in front of his dead love's grave.

**[[Need]]**

They needed this pleasure like kids need candy.

**[[Dream]]**

The fangirls went into an uproar as their yaoi dreams came true.

**[[Night]]**

The mouse stayed up in the late hours of the night, watching the cat's shivering form in concern.

**[[Now]]**

It was now or never, and Yuki chose now to present the wedding ring to the cat.

**[[Mistake]]**

It was a mistake to believe that Yuki had a blindspot, when there was none.

**[[Music]]**

The rythmic music was faint and slow, as the beatings of his love's heart finally stopped.

**[[Storm]]**

The storm was this: their never-ending passion for one another.

**[[Sweet]]**

It was the sweet escape that caused them to ditch school for the day, or was it because of a little arm candy?

**[[Angst]]**

Kyou hated the angst that came with loving the rat, but he should've known when he sealed the deal with a 'Yes'.

**[[Soul]]**

Kyou's soul was cursed and Yuki was willing to free him by giving the cat, love, like he deserved.

**[[Luck]]**

Kyou never believed in luck until it hit him upside the head and brought him Yuki to spend the rest of his life with.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The fourth installment and the next 12 words. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Beautiful]]**

Kyou lied when he mocked the crossdressing rat, it was to avoid thinking how beautiful the rat looked.

**[[Break]]**

They didn't count how many times Shigure's door broke down, but this time around, it wasn't due to a mindless fight.

**[[Breathless]]**

Yuki was breathless. He was never breathless unless it was an asthma attack.

**[[Tired]]**

They were tired after the one-mile run, but Kyou was never too tired to carry the fallen rat to the Nurse's.

**[[Hurt]]**

Yuki's slap hurted like a bitch. But in the midst of pleasure, it aroused the cat even more.

**[[Misunderstanding]]**

The misunderstanding between the cat and rat was that they didn't hate, just jealous of one another.

**[[Skin]]**

It was only an inch of skin, but that was enough to send the rat into a frenzy.

**[[Love]]**

They were born to be despised, not loved.

**[[War]]**

They were always at constant war with their feelings, it took a lot of guts to come in terms with them.

**[[Communication]]**

The lack of communication in the first two years, strengthened their bond for their upcoming years together.

**[[Wild]]**

It was only one wild night, but Kyou managed to knock up a chick and anger a rat.

**[[Favorite]]**

Everyone says they're the favorite couple, but Yuki and Kyou didn't like the term _favorite_. It made them feel like they were in a fan-fiction story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here are the lasts of the words! I hope you enjoyed them all! Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Blood]]**

Kyou wanted to know how it'll feel like, shedding his love's blood.

**[[Clothes]]**

Yuki would rather have the cat under him and clothes-free, than the cat, clothed and baring his teeth.

**[[Death]]**

Even in death, they promised to be together, side-by-side.

**[[Toys]]**

The toys they used, the games they played, were supposed to enhance arousal, not harm.

**[[Kiss]]**

Yuki cringed as his first kiss with the cat emerged in his head like a film. This time, he wanted to make sure that there won't be a tooth missing.

**[[Photograph]]**

It was an old photograph dated back in 2000, but now it's the year 2030, and Yukina could only remember the vivid memories of what used to be. (1)

**[[Blush]]**

Kyou hated it when he blushed, but he loved the person who constantly make him do it.

**[[Sex]]**

The innocent attraction came first, then the sex lingered for the next few years.

**[[Line Between Love And Hate]]**

Relationship, Yuki believed, wasn't always full of love or hate, but rather a mixture of the two that kept it alive.

**[[Angels/Devils]]**

Yuki was the devil in angel's clothing, or so Kyou thought.

**[[Dance]]**

They stood out like sore thumb, neither knowing how to dance.

**[[Fly]]**

He didn't want to feel like he was flying, but the rat always manages to do it every single time.

**[[Estatic]]**

Akito was not estatic with the fact that the rat and the detested cat just announced the news of their engagement to the whole family.

-x-

**(1) Basically, the sentence is stating that Yukina is the adoptive daughter of both Yuki and Kyou and the photograph is an old picture of them together as a family.**

**OWARI**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter being the last batch of words. A reader suggested some new words, so I went in search of other challenges and thought why not continue this. More words to come. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Quiet]]**

He was quiet, the silence was deafening, now all Yuki had to do was tease and the cat would fight back.

**[[Wasteland]]**

The kitchen was a landfill after Kyou left, now after returning, the kitchen was clean once again.

**[[Sorrow]]**

Yuki felt the sorrow etched into his heart as he watched the cat leave the zodiac first.

**[[Solitary]]**

He hated being confined in a dark room with no windows. It just wasn't the same as being locked up with the cat.

**[[Jump]]**

He exceeded the hi-jump and was first in his group, but he just wished that Yuki was there to watch him do it.

**[[Fear]]**

Kyou didn't know fear until the rat accidentally stole his beads out of spite.

**[[Defeat]]**

He thought he tasted victory when the cat laid in the mud, but his heart knew that the bitter taste in his mouth was that of defeat.

**[[Smirk]]**

He hated the way the rat smirked, it always led up to something very bad.

**[[Gift]]**

Kyou liked the little things in life. It was no wonder when Yuki came up to him with a big gift that he totally lost it.

**[[Soliloquy]]**

The best thing that ever came out of the cat's mouth in English class, was the soliloquy that brought out the gentle side of the teen.

**[[Ring]]**

Kyou hated the rat's ringtone. He tried changing Yuki's mind, but he stated that it reminded him of him.

**[[Sky]]**

Yuki would give Kyou the world, if only the cat would let him be his sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another batch of words. I hope you like them. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

**[[Hopeful]]**

On Christmas day, Kyou had hoped that he would get some alone time with the rat, but apparently he hadn't heard about the Christmas party that Shigure had planned with the brunette.

**[[Melancholy]]**

When he heard the horrible news concerning a certain cat, Yuki couldn't help but be swept up in a sea of melancholy.

**[[Comfort]]**

They were each other's comfort, but sadly all good things must come to an end.

**[[Rain]]**

It was the first time Kyou loved the rain after being set free from the curse.

**[[Speed]]**

Speed & Alcohol wasn't the factor of their deaths, it was God's way of punishing the sinners.

**[[Devotion]]**

Their devotion to the Head of the Sohma was only skin deep.

**[[Star]]**

He was my star across my plain sky.

**[[Bonds]]**

Kyou's shackled bonds were the only things left tying him to the curse and the rat.

**[[Completion]]**

It was the firery attitude, that completed his search for the perfect companion.

**[[Waltz]]**

Yuki knew the tango, but when it came to waltzing with the cat, he ended up having two left feet.

**[[Whimsy]]**

They enjoyed the small laughters and smiles, it brought a touch of whimsy to the Sohma household hidden from society.

**[[Weddings]]**

They hated weddings. It gave Ayame all the more reason to dress them up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another 12 words for this week. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Burning]]**

Kyou burned up every wall that the rat tried to place between them and wormed his way into the crevices that was Yuki's heart.

**[[Belief]]**

Their belief in finding love in each other was close to none.

**[[Bane]]**

It was the bane of his existence that caused turmoil in the rat's chest.

**[[Quirks]]**

Yuki didn't think Kyou had any quirks, but he was wrong. Kyou tend to purr even out in human form.

**[[Quitting]]**

Kyou felt that Yuki quitting the student council wasn't necessary, especially when the reason behind this was because of him.

**[[Jousting]]**

Jousting wasn't a particular sport that fitted Yuki's "Princely" appearance, but somehow the rat excelled at it.

**[[Stupidity]]**

Yuki covered his mouth in shame as Tohru's eyes widened. The cat's stupidity must've rubbed off on him. He'd never shout in front of Tohru. Never.

**[[Serenade]]**

The little serenade that Ayame composed for them was short and sweet. Maybe, just maybe, the snake was becoming more tolerable.

**[[Sordid]]**

The way the dog finished his meals were sordid. It was a wonder how Yuki and Kyou found his study, clean.

**[[Sojourn]]**

Kyou had an awkward sojourn in Yuki's room while his room was being fumigated due to many investation of fleas.

**[[Nuance]]**

In the setting sun, Yuki could see the subtle nuances of the changing light across the cat's face.

**[[Valiant]]**

Kyou felt very valiant that he had the best score in Track, but the title of top runner was honored to the rat.

**[[Natural]]**

Their rivalry was so natural, that they couldn't believe that they soon become so affectionate of one another.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter, another batch of words. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Birthday]]**

August 15 was coming up fast and for once, Yuki was stunned as to what he should do for the cat's birthday.

**[[Nowhere]]**

There was nowhere to hide without some fangirl knowing their whereabouts.

**[[Blessing]]**

God's blessing was more than enough for them to be accepted as husband and husband.

**[[Just]]**

It didn't do Kyou any just in studying with Yuki, if it always lead to something else instead.

**[[Breaking]]**

The whole school heard of the breaking news that spread like wildfire through the campus, that the cat and rat finally made a pact.

**[[Horizon]]**

The sun was looming over the horizon, signaling a new day and fresh new wounds from the house Head.

**[[Jester]]**

Kyou was the Jester to Yuki's Prince.

**[[Sarcasm]]**

Everything that came out of the cat's mouth, dripped with sarcasm as Yuki had noted.

**[[Fire]]**

Haru had never seen a more purer love, than the intense fire and passion he'd seen with the cat and rat.

**[[Apples]]**

Kyou cautiously bit into the Fuji Apple given by the rat, wondering whether or not Yuki had poisoned it.

**[[Goodbye]]**

The goodbye was only temporary, Yuki made sure he'd see the cat every single day at the Sohma Estate.

**[[Run]]**

They wanted to run, but what good would it do? They'd still return anyway, so they stuck with the curse 'till the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next 12! Loving the reviews! I hope you enjoy these!**

-x-

**[[Undertake]]**

Kyou tried to undertake the task given to him by Kazuma, by making the new student and cousin fit in with daily life.

**[[Heed]]**

Kyou wanted to take heed in Yuki's words, but that's not what rivals do.

**[[Embellish]]**

Although Yuki knew his appearance at the school fair would rake in a lot of girls and cash, but to make sure he embellished enough money for school funds, he added something "cute" to the party. A Kyou with puppy dog ears and tail, was a cute idea indeed.

**[[Rundown]]**

The teacher thought she'd give a rundown of the exam this coming Friday, but Kyou and Yuki were too tired to stay awake for the lecture.

**[[Preconception]]**

Kyou's preconception of Yuki's hate towards him was nothing short of the hate he felt towards Shigure; just irritation.

**[[Petty]]**

Yuki didn't want to bother in the cat's petty affairs, even though he was curious as to who caught the cat's attention.

**[[Hypocrisy]]**

To spout such hypocrisy about wanting to kill each other, was just something they both knew as nothing but a lie.

**[[Convene]]**

A large gathering of friends and family convened at a church to witness two lovers getting married.

**[[Omnipotence]]**

Kyou felt omnipotenced when he was voted to be the selected runner in his school's sport intramurals.

**[[Infamous]]**

Yuki was infamous for his "Princely facade" among classmates and Kyou for his raucous behavior in the school halls.

**[[Curt]]**

When Yuki asks something of the cat, be it embarassing or not, Kyou would always answer with a curt nod, upholding his end of the bargain.

**[[Monetary]]**

The gold chain that belong to his dead lover, held more sentimental value as opposed to monetary value, even at times when he needed money the most.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another 12 words! Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Qualm]]**

When Yuki asked Kyou out, the cat had qualms about saying _yes_ without Akito's permission.

**[[Vagabond]]**

Yuki and Kyou thought she was a vagabond for far too long, so they adopted a little girl of five, named Candice.

**[[Consolidate]]**

Both the rat and cat tried to consolidate their allowances in buying Tohru her a present for her sweet sixteen.

**[[Vagrant]]**

The vagrant smell of fresh Spring reminded Kyou of the times where it was just him and Yuki, laughing and playing in a carefree world, until it came to a sudden halt by Winter.

**[[Hedonist]]**

Yuki was a hedonist in his own way. He wanted spend every moment that life gave him with the firey cat by his side.

**[[Derogatory]]**

Kyou learned not to make derogatory comments about the rat in public, after what happened last time when he found himself home alone with Yuki and a bed.

**[[Cobbler]]**

Yuki had to drag the cat to a cobbler when Kyou's shoe broke while hiking up the mountain in their backyard.

**[[Narrative]]**

Kyou showed Yuki his narrative to edit while he lounged on the sofa eating some cherry pie.

**[[Vexation]]**

Shigure thought he'd finally had some peace and quiet with the rat and cat finally in love, but the sudden argument upstairs and sounds of wood cracking, cause familiar vexation and anxiety to arise.

**[[Hovel]]**

Yuki retold the story of Tohru and how he first met her in her run-down hovel and Kyou chuckled every time.

**[[Shackle]]**

Yuki had to shackle the cat in chains whenever Hatori came by for a checkup; Kyou hated needles.

**[[Subsidy]]**

When they first moved out of Shigure's house, Yuki and Kyou lived in a subsidized housing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the somewhat late update. I meant to post it at 12 am this morning, but I was busy cleaning up my disk space. Now it's all good. I really hate procrastination. I hope you like this batch! Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Name]]**

Rat and Cat were just names to use as an excuse to fight.

**[[Weakness]]**

Kyou couldn't figure out what Yuki's weakness was. Shigure's was girls, Ox's was his sense of direction and mines was during a stormy weather. He'd like to believe the weakness was him, but that was impossible.

**[[Life]]**

He never thought that life with the cat would be so wonderful.

**[[Forever]]**

Kyou promised to be with him forever, but he broke it by being caged up.

**[[Home]]**

They were finally home, being with the people they loved the most.

**[[Market]]**

The flea market was small, so why did it take an hour for Yuki to track Kyou? Because the cat was stupid enough to bump into the opposite gender and transforming right there and then.

**[[Sun]]**

Yuki hated the sunlight due to his sensitive skin, but Kyou loved it and thus spend most of his times up on the rootops.

**[[Chocolate]]**

Both Yuki and Kyou hated sweets, and chocolate was no exception.

**[[Sensual]]**

The feel of the rat's sensual, open mouth kisses on his bare skin every morning, was by far the best feeling to wake up to.

**[[Tears]]**

As members of the Zodiac, they grew up with tear-stained cheeks. By now in their late thirties, as one dies, the other looks with a dazed gaze, wondering why they can't cry.

**[[Jealousy]]**

Kyou was jealous when girls would come up to the rat, asking him out. Now, it was the girl's turn to be envy of him for having THE Prince Yuki as a boyfriend.

**[[Confusion]]**

It confused both Kyou and Yuki, when one day the cat's Juzu beads were accidentally removed and he didn't transform.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. I passed by this document many times since August of last year and just wasn't up to finishing it. Hopefully, I'll get into the mood of posting up these words. Until the next batch of words, please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

**[[Wishes]]**

They both had wishes of meeting the perfect girl of their dreams, but meeting each other and sharing a loving bond, was just as nicer.

**[[Whiskey & Rum]]**

The scent of whiskey and rum seeped into their clothings as they paraded merrily out in the night street, completely drunken.

**[[Bias]]**

Everyone who disapproved of their relationship was just as biased as Akito.

**[[Balloon]]**

They both looked from their confined rooms, as a lone balloon from a nearby birthday party, floated freely towards the sky. One day, they wished they could be that balloon.

**[[Question]]**

Everyone questioned their sanity, but they merely answered, "It's love."

**[[Virtuous]]**

Yuki secretly looked up to the cat, because in his eyes, Kyou was the most virtuous and real person he had ever met.

**[[Wonder]]**

Kyou watched with wonder as his rival and love, embraced a girl no older than five, and didn't transform.

**[[Balcony]]**

To them, the balcony on the second floor of Shigure's house, was a safe place. No one, but Kyou hardly used it.

**[[Quarrel]]**

The rat's and cat's incessant quarreling lay on deaf ears, but one day of silence that turned into a week, had everyone's utmost attention.

**[[Jewel]]**

Their bond with each other was like an unpolished jewel; ready to shine unless they were ready to deal with the horror of their pasts.

**[[Share]]**

They didn't like to share things with each other unless necessary, so it was no surprise when they didn't want to share each other with people different than them.

**[[Near]]**

Whenever the two cousins were near each other, the natural response was to fight. Not this time.

**[[Victory]]**

They knew the victory was theirs even though they placed second in the triathlon, because it was the first time they worked together without biting each other's head off.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, so it's Spring Break for me and thought I'd force myself to write this because I wanted to give you an author's note so badly to say that I will not be updating after this chapter until sometime in April. Hopefully that'll give me time to recuperate and get myself in the right mindset to continue. So, for the time being (that is if you miss my writing), you can come and check my LiveJournal profile for stories that I have not posted on Fanfiction. To find me you type in the search bar: "Stories Not Found On My Fanfiction Profile". There are eight stories in all, so if you want to view my two private ones you have to "friend" me, beacuse I do not want people to steal those ideas. Sorry for the long note, I really hate long notes myself, but please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

**[[Efface]]**

Whenever Kyou found himself doodling the rat's chibi form on his notebook, he would efface the head in shame.

**[[Bludgeon]]**

The evidence of the bloody fight was held tightly in the cat's hands. The bludgeon was stained with blood of the man that lay crumpled on the ground with his brains spilled out.

**[[Arduous]]**

Both the cat and rat worked arduously trying to beat one another for first place on their exams.

**[[Ambiance]]**

Yuki noticed the change of ambience in the room the moment the cat walked in wearing a black tuxedo.

**[[Accolade]]**

Yuki looked down at his piece of paper; his accolade and a triumphant smirk appeared on his lips. He had beaten the cat by one point in becoming valedictorian of their class.

**[[Demonic]]**

If Kyou didn't let the rat rest his head on his shoulder, who knows what would happen when the half-asleep, demonic rat would do.

**[[Noxious]]**

No matter how many times they transformed, there was one question that popped up. Was the smoke that surrounded them, noxious or not?

**[[Muster]]**

If only the cat mustered up the courage to tell him of his bet with Akito, the cage wouldn't have happened.

**[[Aspire]]**

They both aspired to be one another deep inside, but it was a secret they were ashamed to say out loud.

**[[Blather]]**

Everyone's blather didn't effect the odd couple because they deserved the love they shared with each other, more than any other couple.

**[[Disperse]]**

Although Yuki despised the cat, seeing a group of people disperse at the sight of the cat, angered him even more.

**[[Fathom]]**

They couldn't fathom why they were any different than any other human beings. They had the ability to feel too.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for any weird sentences below. I could not find any other way to word it. Forgive me. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Wither]]**

Yuki didn't know when he started backing up the cat, but he guessed it was because he didn't want to wither away with regret.

**[[Do-Over]]**

With every chance he got, Kyou would ask for a do-over. It wasn't because he was sure he would win the next round, but because he wanted to be near the rat just a bit longer.

**[[Painkiller]]**

The painkiller wasn't working. Kyou could still hear the rat's taunting voice.

**[[Her]]**

Tohru Honda was her name, Yuki thought. He clenched his teeth together, jealousy began to boil over when he noticed the cat making small talk with the brunette.

**[[Scrap]]**

Everyday, the two enemies would find a reason to scrap with each other.

**[[Drive]]**

Both the rat and cat were each other's drive to become stronger than the other.

**[[Shut]]**

Yuki wished he could shut the cat up. His winnings over the orange teen didn't do any justice, the cat was still louder than ever.

**[[Forget]]**

All he ever wanted was to forget what happened in the dark room and Akito's beatings. So why was he there again when the cat failed to beat him and win his freedom?

**[[Scamper]]**

Kyou always wondered when he would finally beat the rat into submission and watch as the other scampered away with his tail in between his legs. Or was that saying for dogs?

**[[Unlimited]]**

Their hatred for each other was unlimited, but their bodies would soon take its toll.

**[[Doze]]**

Kyou wanted to doze off in class, but the poke of the rat's ruler into his back, kept him annoyingly awake.

**[[Rated]]**

Sometimes the students all wondered if the teacher knew of the Sohma cousins' fight as a gross misconduct considering it would definitely be Rated V for young kids.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it took me a month to actually think of twelve words and sentences. Strange, but here is another list of words. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[ Armor]]**

He wished he had an armor of steel against the rat's words, because his heart could not take any more of the truth.

**[[Coop]]**

They both had to bear it, being forced to be in the same class for Homeroom. But to be cooped up in a hotel room with one bed, was pushing it.

**[[Silverware]]**

The silverware on the table was meant to use for eating, not as weapons for battle.

**[[Hollow]]**

Kyou thought it was safe, since they were plastic eggs and hollow on the inside, but he was wrong. With Yuki throwing, it seemed as if they were not empty afterall.

**[[Electric]]**

The feeling was electric, but the punches and kicks were rock hard.

**[[Serene]]**

The sunset was beautiful and serene. It made him think too much of the cat in the cage.

**[[Cognitive Displaysia]]**

He knew whenever the cat had cognitive displaysia, which was during every test and quiz day, because the cat would hesitate by the doorway instead of just continuing out.

**[[Imgaination]]**

Both the cat and rat each had their own unique imagination of what it would be like if they were nice to each other and at the same time, both on each ends of the house, shivered in horror.

**[[Nestle]]**

Every single morning, the rat would nestle his head upon the shoulder of his rival, but Kyou wonder what it would be like to nestle on his too.

**[[Grace]]**

Kyou thought that if the rat didn't have that sort of grace about him, then the title of "Prince" wouldn't have been placed there to begin with.

**[[Tongue]]**

The tongue is one of the most sensitive organs on the body, and the two rivals experienced it firsthand by trying Kazuma's cooking.

**[[Scowl]]**

Even though he hated the cat, Yuki would always find ways to make the cat angry because deep down, he really loved Kyou's scowl.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's another set of words, forgive me for the short sentences. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

**[[Cheap]]**

He was not some cheap whore on the streets, but how could he ever make the rat see that?

**[[P.O. Box]]**

The P.O. Box was the only connection that they had other than E-mail.

**[[U-Turn]]**

The U-Turn into Shigure's house proved tricky when Kyou first began driving back home.

**[[Dorm]]**

They were both admitted into the same school, applied to dorm there and through cruel fate, their rooms were right across from each other.

**[[Relatives]]**

They shared not one drop of blood, yet they were relatives.

**[[Jazz]]**

He hated the rat's choice of music . . . except for Jazz music.

**[[Oil]]**

During a trip to the beach, Yuki had forgotten his sunscreen and Kyou offered him vegetable oil as a substitute.

**[[Dessert]]**

Kyou knew that the rat hated sweets, but then why did he spot the other at midnight rummaging in the fridge for desserts?

**[[Cough Syrup]]**

Kyou didn't like it when he became sick with a cold, because it always gave the rat a reason to shove cough syrup down his throat.

**[[Water]]**

He always hated the water joke. Sure he was a cat, but he was human too.

**[[Time]]**

Time was the solution for everything, but if he didn't win against the rat by graduation day, then there was no hope for him.

**[[Guardian]]**

Kyou and Yuki never called Shigure their guardian, even though he was the one who gave them shelter, food and a bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope these sentences are to your liking. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

**[[Clouds]]**

The clouds were white and fluffy, complete opposite of what the rat and cat's relationship was like.

**[[Soft]]**

Yuki's features were soft and innocent-like, but Kyou knew that he was the Devil in disguise.

**[[Happiness]]**

All of the Sohmas wished they could experience happiness. But most of all, they wished happiness upon the rivaling pair of cat and mouse.

**[[Waves]]**

The crashing waves reminded Yuki how Kyou loved the ocean before he became the zodiac cat host.

**[[Pain]]**

The pain was definitely there, but the two rivals didn't want to be the first to show the other any type of weakness.

**[[Taste]]**

They both have different tastes in subject, fighting styles, music and opinions about each other, but not girls.

**[[Supernova]]**

It was an explosion at first meeting, no, more like a supernova.

**[[Neutral]]**

Their opinions about each other were always on one end of the spectrum, never neutral.

**[[Breathing]]**

Fighting came easily to them, just like breathing.

**[[Cover]]**

They never had to hide themselves for who they were, but kept a cover as cousins in order to hide the fact that they were cursed by the chinese zodiac.

**[[Search]]**

The search for unconditional love in order to break the curse, was a daunting task.

**[[Formal]]**

Kyou never really liked any formal events. Yuki on the otherhand, couldn't help but be in the spotlight.


End file.
